to more than 1,000 adults living in these villages during the spring of 2005. Blood and urine samples were collected from each subject and a detailed questionnaire was administered. These data have now been entered into a database by trained local professionals who have made extensive efforts to check and/or verify information when missing values and suspicious extreme values were observed, returning to the villages to obtain these important data. As a result, missing values have been kept to a minimum and the initial data set, which will be used in the toxicogenomics study, is expected to be ready for formal analysis early in 2007. Serum samples obtained from 1,000 subjects are stored at the Institute of Public Health in Slavonski Brod, Croatia, and the analyses reflecting renal function of these persons are now largely complete. Leukocyte DNAs were extracted by Professor Branko Brdar, a Stony Brook-trained Croatian medical researcher, and his associates. Based on random screens, we have determined that the quality and quantity of DNA extracted from those samples is excellent, permitting us to proceed with the proposed SNP genomic analyses. Our proposal for support to the Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR), a centralized facility for SNP genotyping, has been approved by NIEHS. The CIDR expert review panel has reviewed the information contained in Aims 1 &2 as they relate to genotyping analyses. Their recommendation to assign CIDR staff to participate in this project and to cover most of the costs of genotyping will be considered by the CIDR Board of Governors at their October meeting. Extending our ongoing collaboration with Prof. Xiaomei Li, Head of Nephrology at the University of Beijing, we analyzed 27 samples of exfoliated urothelial cells from patients with documented AAN who are being followed PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Page 155 Continuation Format Page